Courtney and Meg's Wonderful Adventure
by xxphoenixchildxx
Summary: Courtney and Meg were having a lovely conversation about Christmas and this is what happened...Includes a confused Hagrid, a Spice-Girl loving Albus and a bald Draco.
1. The Journey to Hogwarts

~*~Courtney and Meg's Wonderful Adventure~*~  
by xxphoenixchildxx  
a.k.a. Meg  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize. That includes Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, and anyone else that might pop up. J.K. Rowling owns them. FeltonFriends922 owns Courtney (being as that is herself) and I own Meg (I do own myself, don't I?)  
  
Authors Notes: Courtney and I were having a lovely conversation about Christmas and this is the insanity that insued. None of this actually happened, even though we both wish it did.  
  
And now.on with the story!  
  
~*~Chapter 1~*~  
  
"I'm ready!" Courtney said as she forced the zipper of her backpack to close.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Meg questioned. Courtney had said she was ready at least 5 times previously, only to realize that she had forgotten something, such as Dobby's socks or Fizzing Whizbees.  
  
"No, I'm ready this time! Let's go SKY TRIPPING!" Courtney exclaimed.  
  
"YAY! Ok, but let's just check everything first," Meg said.  
  
"Broomstick and snitch socks?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Chocolate Frogs?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Bertie Bott's Every-Flavor Beans?"  
  
"Check Check!"  
  
"Jumpers with the initials M and C?"  
  
"Checkity-Check-Check!"  
  
"Wands, of course."  
  
"Right here!" Courtney exclaimed, holding up Harry and Draco's wands (that had conveniently appeared in front of us.wonder how that happened!)  
  
"Oliver Wood's brand-spankin' new Firebolt and Draco's Nimbus 2001?"  
  
"CHECK!! We're ready!" Courtney screamed, scaring Sally the cat, who ran out of the room like a Dementor was on her tail.  
  
"Oops." Courtney laughed.  
  
So Courtney and Meg jumped on the brooms that they had "borrowed" from two incredibly hott wizard boys and began their journey to Hogwarts. Courtney had just received news that Draco Malfoy had shaved all his hair off, and so the two girls were going to Hogwarts to sort him out and personally staple every single pretty little blonde hair of his back onto his head.  
  
"This is awesome!" Meg screamed.  
  
"I KNOW!!" Courtney shouted back. The two continued to fly, over the Atlantic Ocean and to England.  
  
"Finally, we're in England! Now, to find Hogwarts. Hogwarts, where are you?" Meg said as the two girls pulled their Hogwarts detectors out of their backpacks. They zoomed around England on their brooms, when suddenly, the Hogwarts detectors went off!  
  
"I found it!!" they both screamed into the others face.  
  
"Wow." Courtney said when she saw Hogwarts for the first time. "It looks so much better in real life than it did in the movie!"  
  
"It really does." Meg said. "Hey, look, it's Hagrid!"  
  
"HAGRID HAGRID HAGRID HAGRID!" the two screamed, dismounting their brooms and running over to the half-giant.  
  
"Er-hello there. Do I know yeh?" Hagrid asked them, confusion on his face. The girls looked at each other and a scary-looking grin spread on their faces. They turned around to face Hagrid, and chorused, "NOPE!"  
  
"We're here to staple each and every hair back onto Draco Malfoy's head," Meg explained to the confused Hagrid.  
  
"Cuz, ya kno, he shaved it off," Courtney added. Hagrid still looked confused.  
  
"Well, it was nice talking to you, Hagrid, but we really must be going now," Meg said, as she pulled Courtney by the arm past Hagrid.  
  
"But-wait-yeh can' go in there-yer muggles!" Hagrid boomed at their backs. They pretended that they hadn't heard.  
  
"I don't think he understood us," Meg said to Courtney.  
  
"Maybe it's our American accents," Courtney said. That sounded like a good explanation to them. They continued to walk up the front steps of Hogwarts, excited about what would happen next. 


	2. Finally! Hogwarts!

~*~Courtney and Meg's Wonderful Adventure~*~  
by xxphoenixchildxx  
a.k.a. Meg  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize. That includes Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, and anyone else that might pop up. J.K. Rowling owns them. FeltonFriends922 owns Courtney (being as that is herself) and I own Meg (I do own myself, don't I?)  
  
Authors Notes: Courtney and I were having a lovely conversation about Christmas and this is the insanity that ensued. None of this actually happened, even though I'm sure we both wish it did.  
  
And now.On with the story!  
  
~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"Finally-Hogwarts!" Meg breathed, in awe of her surroundings.  
  
"It's amazing," Courtney sighed. Meg and Court walked up the old stone steps to the grand, enormous wooden front door of the castle. The two grabbed onto the rusting doornob and attempted to pull it open. They pulled- and pulled-and pulled-and it still would not open.  
  
"Damn, this thing is heavy!" Courtney said.  
  
"Come on, open!" Meg screamed at it. One last tug, and finally, the old door creaked open.  
  
"It's about time," Meg said, wiping sweat off her forehead.  
  
"Yea, but it's worth it," Courtney said, her mouth wide open in shock.  
  
The two stepped into the grand Entrance Hall, completely amazed at what was around them. The Entrance Hall was huge-both of their houses could have fit inside it. It had a high ceiling in a dome shape, with a magnificent painting on top. Tapestries were strewn on the walls around them, and century-old witches and wizards jostled each other, eagar for a look at the newcomers. Everything in the room was decorated for Christmas. There was an enormous Christmas tree in the center of the room that made Hagrid look like a dwarf. The ornaments on the tree were talking to one another! There were also great, big, colour-changing icicles hangind from the ceiling and the picture frames. All in all, the Entrance Hall looked amazing.  
  
It took the girls several minutes to get over the beauty of the Hall. Finally, Courtney snapped out of it and began to shake Meg.  
  
"MEG! WAKEY-WAKEY, EGGS AND BAKEY!" Courtney shouted, shaking Meg's shoulders. "We need to find Draco, remember?"  
  
"Huh? What? But-can't we stay here? It-It's just so beautiful!" Meg complained about leaving.  
  
"Get yourself together, girl!" Courtney cried out.  
  
"Ok. Ok, I'm coming," Meg sighed. The two girls walked out of the Entrance Hall and began to look for the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Now, we know it's in the dungeon. And we know that the entrance to it is a wall. But where is it? And where's the dungeon?" Courtney asked.  
  
"I don-" Meg stopped short.  
  
"Meg?" Courtney asked.  
  
"SHHH! Someone's coming!" Meg said. "Quick, we have to hide somewhere!"  
  
"Over here!" Courtney whispered sharply. It was a broom closet. The two girls ran over and stuffed themselves in among the mops and Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover.  
  
"Funny," said the voice of Albus Dumbledore out in the hallway. "I could have sworn that I heard someone over here." He said as he turned around a corner and stood in the spot that the two girls had been in only a minute previously.  
  
"Oh well, looks like I'm all alone. The staff has gone home for the holidays and the students are in Hogsmeade.this means it's SPICE GIRL TIME!"  
  
"Slam it to the left, if ya havin' a good time, Shake it to the right if ya know that ya feel fine, Chicas to the front, ha ha, Uh uh, go round. Slam it to the left, if ya havin' a good time, shake it to the right if ya know that ya feel fine, shake it to the front, Hi Ci Ya, Hold tight," Albus sang merrily to himself, skipping down the abandonned corridors.  
  
Courtney and Meg fell out of the closet, their mouths wide open in shock.  
  
"Was that-Spice Girls-that I just heard?" they gasped at each other, their eyes wandering down the corridor that the Headmaster had just left. 


	3. The Gryffindor Common Room

~*~Courtney and Meg's Wonderful Adventure~*~  
by xxphoenixchildxx  
a.k.a. Meg  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one that you recognize. That includes Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, and anyone else that might pop up. J.K. Rowling owns them. FeltonFriends922 owns Courtney (being as that is herself) and I own Meg (I do own myself, don't I?)  
  
Authors Notes: Courtney and I were having a lovely conversation about Christmas and this is the insanity that ensued. None of this actually happened in real life, though we both wish it did.  
  
~*~Chapter 3~*~  
  
"Ok, that was really weird," Courtney said, turning to Meg.  
  
"You can say that again," Meg said. "Albus Dumbledore, singing to Spice Girls? Reminds me of that soccer practice when you and Caitlin were dancing around to that same song. That was a scary night."  
  
"No, it was funny," Courtney said.  
  
"Whatever," Meg replied. "Now, you heard Dumbledore saying that everyone's in Hogsmeade. That gives us a while to go up to the Gryffindor Common Room. We can borrow Harry's map and invisibility cloak, and somehow get into Draco's room. I'm sure the hair is in there somewhere," Meg plotted.  
  
"Good idea. Now-off to the Gryffindor Common Room! Land of red and gold!" Courtney said, as she began to skip down the hallway. Meg rolled her eyes at her friends' retreating form.  
  
'Oh, what the hell. Here I go,' Meg thought to herself. Then she followed Courtney, her shoes tapping a pattern on the stone floor as she skipped down the corridor.  
  
The two girls wandered down many hallways, and got lost more times than you would think possible. Finally, after stopping and asking a blonde girl in a portrait where the Gryffindor Common Room was, they found it.  
  
"Hello, dearies. What are you doing around here?" the Fat Lady asked them.  
  
"Umm, well, we need to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. He said we could," Meg told her.  
  
"Well, then, dearies, what's the password?" the Fat Lady said.  
  
"Umm.Spice Girls?" Courtney said. Both of the girls were amazed when the portrait swung out to allow us to enter the common room.  
  
"Spice Girls?" Meg hissed at Courtney.  
  
"Well, it worked!" Courtney defended herself. "That Dumbledore guy is really cracked. Just watch-the Slytherin Common Room password will be 'Wannabe'."  
  
"Ookay.." Meg said. "Moving on. Let's find the 6th year boy dorms."  
  
So the two girls walked up the steps to the boys dorms, and after poking their heads into 3 dorms, finally found the 6th year boys dorm.  
  
"This is so cool," Courtney said, holding up Ron's maroon Weasley sweater.  
  
"I know," said Meg, looking at the pictures of Lily and James in Harry's photo album. "Here's the Invisibility cloak. Now where did the Marauders Map get to?"  
  
"Umm-here it is! I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Courtney exclaimed. Both girls stared, transfixed, at the the Map, as coloured lines grew and formed the the halls of the school.  
  
"Look at this thing!" Courtney gasped in amazement at the crumpled old parchment in her hands.  
  
"That is so bloody awesome," Meg laughed. "Mr. Filch is up on the 7th floor and Mrs. Norris is pacing up and down the corridor around Dumbledore's office."  
  
"But where is the Slytherin Common Room?" Courtney questioned.  
  
"Umm, I don't know. Map! Where is the Slytherin Common Room?" Meg demanded the Map. She didn't really expect the map to respond to her command, and so was shocked when the map plotted a course from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Court-look at this!" Meg said.  
  
"Wow, how awesome. Let's go!" Courtney exclaimed. Courtney stuffed Ron's jumper back into his trunk and Meg placed Harry's photo album on top of his robes. The two left the room and walked down the hall to the common room.  
  
"Ok, so let's go get Draco's hair!" Courtney said.  
  
"Wait, Court. We look sort of odd. Won't the other people start to question us when they get back? Maybe we should borrow some uniforms or something," Meg said.  
  
"Oh-kay. I call Hermione!" Courtney said as she ran up the staircase to the girls' dorm.  
  
And so both of the girls ransacked the 6th year girls' dorms. The put on lovely little Gryffindor skirts and a vest with red and gold embroidery. On top of that, they put on a robe with the Gryffindor crest, and a Gryffindor tie.  
  
"You look nice," Courtney said to Meg.  
  
Meg smiled, "You look nice, too."  
  
After admiring their new appearances for a few more minutes, the girls finally left to fulfill their purpose-putting Draco's hair back onto Draco's head. 


End file.
